


晚秋-番外（农丞橘3P+范警官特别篇）

by chickenricenono



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenricenono/pseuds/chickenricenono





	晚秋-番外（农丞橘3P+范警官特别篇）

【番外——农丞橘】

自从林彦俊做完那个梦之后，他质疑了自己很久。

某个在宿舍组队打游戏的晚上，林彦俊鲜有的超常发挥，没有拖整体后腿与舍友们一同赢得了比赛。坐在他旁边的小伙子狠狠抱了他一下，大喊了一句：林彦俊我怎么这么爱你！晚上一起睡吧！

“啊？”林彦俊瞬间脸红，他发出了类似叹息的说不上来是吃惊还是害怕的一声娇喘。

“嗯？你怎么了？”舍友很奇怪的看着他。

“没事没事，觉得你抱太紧了，有点热。”林彦俊装作毫不经意的打开桌上的饮料喝了几口。

他现在对“一起”，“睡”，还有“一起睡”这几个字的组合非常敏感。

 

周末，陈立农和范丞丞来学校接林彦俊一起看电影。林彦俊瑟瑟发抖，莫名心虚，有点想拒绝。

“票我都买好了！”范丞丞跳下车在生活区门口拎住想要浑水摸鱼逃走的林彦俊，拽上了车。

“知道了啦，衣服都被你弄皱了。”屁孩坐在后面小声咕哝，不敢直视两个哥哥。

“怎么了？遇到什么不开心的事了吗？”陈立农关心的问。

“不是不开心，是……奇怪。”

“你是不是把家里什么东西偷偷弄坏了？”范丞丞抱着胳膊扭过头来看他，林彦俊瞬间侧着身子坐看向窗外。

“啧啧，可疑。”范警官推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜。陈立农瞥了一眼，笑出了声。“你戴我眼镜不晕吗？四百多度呢。”

“晕啊！晕死我了！但是你不觉得我很有气质吗？”范警官抬着眼睛盯住陈立农，摆出一副冷酷的表情。“有一件事我一直瞒着你们，但是今天我觉得瞒不住了。”范警官又换了个脸的角度，做作的摸着并不存在的胡子。“其实我叫范泽言。”

“白痴。”林彦俊一边玩手机一边幽幽飘来这句评价。

“呵。林小俊你活过来了哦？干什么坏事儿了？老实交代！”范丞丞把手伸到后边儿摸了一下林彦俊的脑袋。

“啊啊啊你别碰我。”林彦俊缩到后座角落。

“你装什么柔弱！头也不让摸了，看来屁孩真是长大了。伤心。”

“你给我坐好，安全带都栓不住你！等会到了电影院你俩再打架，我刚好买一桶爆米花围观。”陈立农无奈各看了他俩一眼。

“好啦。是我反应过度了。我们看什么电影啊？”林彦俊赶紧坐好。

“《三块广告牌》。”范丞丞对着手机念出了电影名。“是陈医生喊着要看的，他对这种片子很感兴趣。”

“什么广告？”林彦俊问。

“三——块——广——告——牌——，什么广告都不是，是广告牌！”范丞丞大声重复。

“啊？”林彦俊瞬间脸红，他又发出了类似叹息的说不上来是吃惊还是害怕的一声娇喘。

见鬼啦，怎么偏偏是三块。

 

电影是真的很好看。

只不过林彦俊全程坐在两个哥哥中间负责传递爆米花。陈立农看的很认真，前半段还会偶尔吃一点，他俩的手不小心碰到的时候，林彦俊也是赶紧把手抽出来让他先拿。范丞丞作为吃货，后半段直接把盒子抱过去吃了，他把林彦俊的手抓过来摊开，在他手心上放了一大把爆米花，还顺势又拿起一个塞到他嘴里，碰到了他软软嘟嘟的唇瓣。

“我自己来！”屁孩下意识往陈立农这边靠。陈立农看见他手里的爆米花，又拉过他的手拿了一个。温暖的体温还是再次触碰。

哎……屁孩试图让自己冷静。他打算一会在寒风中多站一会清醒清醒。

 

回去的路上，范丞丞喊着肚子痛。

“就你事多，吃爆米花都能吃出问题来。”陈立农脸上却是担忧。“阿俊，我先回家把他放下再送你啊。”

“住家里呗，反正明天周六。”范丞丞捂着肚子说。

“不了，我打车回学校就行，你们赶紧回吧。”林彦俊听到要回家，又吓了一跳。

“没事，我送你，离家很近啦。”陈立农给了林彦俊一个让他安心的眼神。

 

结果我们范警官下车的时候整个人都站不稳。陈立农和林彦俊只好一起把他扶回了家。

林彦俊突然有种不好的预感。看着陈立农给范丞丞找药倒水，他觉得自己可能赶不上关寝前回宿舍了。

 

“学长，你在吗？”他坐在沙发上给朱正廷发微信。

“忙——”朱正廷甩了张床照过来。

“我靠，这谁啊？”林彦俊放大照片仔细看了看。诶？这不是他俩之前拍的吗，自己还被打上了马赛克。

“你干嘛发这个给我！”

“嘿嘿嘿，逗你玩。有话快说。”

“我今天可能要住在家里了。”

“？？？”

“就我那天跟你说的梦……我怕……”

“记得给我开直播，机位对着范警官。”

“……学长！！！”

“要是今晚什么都没有发生，你就再也别来找我了，该说的话我都说了。拜拜！”

 

 

范丞丞吃了药，去卫生间里待了一会出来，看起来神色自然多了。

“就是吃坏肚子了吗？”林彦俊问。

“他哪是吃坏肚子，是爆米花吃太多，突然不耐受，被屁憋到。”陈立农一脸的恨铁不成钢。

“捅一桶就好了。”林彦俊不知道自己为什么突然开车，这大概是他说过的最后悔的一句话，如果有人采访他。

两个哥哥同时睁大眼睛看着他。

 

“我看你才欠捅！”范丞丞走过来打他屁股。“啊？幸灾乐祸是吧？很难受的喂！看看你哥我流的汗！”

“好了，他怼你又不是一次两次了，消停会。”陈立农把范丞丞拉开，顺势拉住林彦俊的手。“今天住家里吧，挺晚的了。”

“哎呀。”林彦俊脸又变很红。他下意识的摸了摸范丞丞刚刚打屁屁的地方，陈立农以为范丞丞下手太重，没多想，又俯身给他轻轻揉了揉，拉着他的手也没松开。

“啊啊啊啊！”林彦俊受不了惹，他现在只想跑。“呜呜呜。我错了啦，别再折磨我了。”

“折磨你什么？”两个哥哥依旧莫名其妙.JPG

“我还是去卫生间自己解决吧！”

“解决什么？”范丞丞.JPG

“放我回学校啦！”

“啊？”陈立农.JPG

“我……我有一天晚上梦到我们三个……然后就……呜呜。”屁孩觉得好羞耻又好委屈，但还是讲了出来，大概解铃还须系铃人。

“噗……”陈立农先反映过来。他看了看范丞丞，范丞丞好像也明白了点什么。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……”范丞丞狂笑.GIF

“笑我？”林彦俊脸越来越红，他很想找个地洞钻进去。未料这份不好意思先被陈立农的胸膛撞上，整个被他揽进怀里。

“三个人怎么了？是谁捅谁了吗？”陈立农故意逗他。

“就是……哎呀……哥！放开我啦。”

范丞丞也走了过来，他又打了一下林彦俊的屁股。“谁刚才说要捅的？想好了吗？还是说……？emmmm……”

“不要欺负我了啦！我真的错了！”林彦俊被陈立农紧紧抱住，自己越来越快的心跳即使隔着衣服好像也能被整间屋子听到。

“谁先捅？”陈立农沿着他的耳廓呼吸，故意把温热的气息扫进他的毛孔里。屁孩果然羞耻的硬了，哥哥太坏了，明明知道自己敏感的地方还故意这样。

“你俩当我不存在吗？”范警官不乐意了。干脆和陈立农一起把林彦俊紧紧夹在中间，林彦俊已经凸起的分身蹭着陈立农的小腹，他觉得自己身体烫到要把衣服点着了。

“好了，不闹了。”陈立农松开手，他也有反应了。再这样下去的话，恐怕是真的没办法收场了。

“嘿嘿。”范丞丞也皮皮的笑，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭林彦俊的耳垂，又在他屁屁上抓了一下。“小色孩。”

 

 

林彦俊躺在书房越想越气。

这两个人合理吗？自己现在这么难受，他俩倒好，关着门在房间里啪啪啪。

那你们倒是小点声啊？有事吗？？？

屁孩翻起身冲到他俩卧室门口。很好，捉弄我，我也不是省油灯。他深呼吸，推开门，迅速把灯打开，整套动作流畅优美一气呵成，难度系数8.24。

此刻陈立农刚进去一会儿，他的手还在范丞丞臀瓣上捏着，范警官雪白皮肤上的微微红印被通亮的灯光完全映照出来，有种不同于平日里的娇柔性感。

林彦俊在门口呆呆站着，若有所思.JPG。

“看屁啦！赶紧给我把灯先关上！”范丞丞很郁闷，刚刚还在调戏弟弟，这会却当着弟弟的面被爱人上，他范警官的面子真的美了辣。

“不关，你们继续，我要给学长拍。”林彦俊仗着自己衣衫完整就又要皮。

“陈立农！”范丞丞抬起屁股想让他先出去。“你去关灯啊，我今天非要暴揍他。”

“你们俩是来搞我的吧？”陈医生本来正在兴头，这一闹，他进退两难，真的要被这俩货气死。“林彦俊你赶紧给我关灯出去，范丞丞你趴好，你再动我那个要断在里面了。”

 

林彦俊却拿出手机把镜头对着他俩。

 

说时迟那时快，范丞丞巧妙的用腰部力量把陈立农的分身滑了出去，陈立农重心不稳倒在了床上，但索性无碍。到底是练过，他冲到门口把林彦俊拉过来摔在床上，一只手按住他的胳膊，另一只手往下扯他的裤子，光溜溜的屁股完全露了出来，林彦俊终于安静了。

“我……哥，我错了。”他忽闪着大眼睛看着范丞丞，又想向陈立农求救。陈立农此刻也是青筋暴起，但是他看着林彦俊娇滴滴又欠扁的可怜样子，竟然来了感觉。靠。

“今天必须揍你。”范丞丞在林彦俊裸露的屁股上狠狠拍了几下，他前身的肿胀还未褪去，被陈立农上的也有点憋，此刻却几乎是挺直了。

林彦俊手抓着床单，呜呜呜的扭着屁股，陈立农看的也快受不了了。他抓住范丞丞的手让他停下，自己的分身也直勾勾的挺立着，顶端还冒出了一点润滑液，三个人全部的生理反应都在灯光里赤裸裸显现，是带着羞耻暧昧又厚重的欲望，就是不知道谁先说破了。

“要捅就捅，你别折磨我了。”林彦俊大概是被朱正廷突然附体，他也硬了，分身摩擦着床面，被看光光的羞愤和这些天积压的对于这场性事的期待和恐慌一涌而上，化作了无法形容的快感。

范丞丞和陈立农互相交换了眼神。这？

林彦俊伸手去拿床头柜放着的润滑液。他闭着眼睛往后扔，脸已经红到无以附加。“这次是我求一个关灯。”

 

果然在漆黑的环境里，三个人都放松了很多。

范丞丞第一次深吻林彦俊，没想到屁孩的吻技还不错，味道也甜甜的。和那一次的冰凉触碰不同，这次的他温热到不行，自己好像在喝一碗炖了很久的银耳莲子羹，银耳绵绵软软，勾芡很浓稠，莲子的香气又是清清爽爽。

还是陈立农先进去了，三个人各自心虚又心照不宣。林彦俊是习惯陈立农的身体的，毕竟是他第一次的期待记忆。陈立农当着范丞丞的面不敢太放肆，他一直在控制抽插的速度，但是心爱的两个人在他面前接吻这种香艳又神奇的画面实在是太诱惑了，他俯下身舔弄着林彦俊精灵一样的耳尖，气息越来越难控制，林彦俊耳朵本来就敏感，他轻轻晃着身体，细细碎碎的呻吟全部被范丞丞吞进腹中，这种感觉……难以言喻的奇妙。

林彦俊在迷醉里睁开眼。他是跪着的，陈立农在他身后，范丞丞有点懒洋洋的躺在床头亲他，分身依旧挺立。林彦俊怯生生把手放上去上下摆弄着，范警官也不是木头，他也把自己的手放在屁孩的分身上，两个人姿势稍微换了换，下半身的刺激让他们的吻变得更加激烈。

陈立农抽插的速度也加快了。他的吻从林彦俊的耳尖游移到了范丞丞的唇边，林彦俊为了配合陈立农的身体向前特意把屁股又抬高，腰往下压，他没有想到自己居然也有这么柔软的一天。不知不自觉中，林彦俊的嘴里又多了一分温热，是三个人的味道。

在情欲的诱惑里，范警官和陈医生换了位置，他这次看清了是屁孩，想进去的也是他，不再抗拒，不会愧疚。

林彦俊被范丞丞的分身一贯而入。这份节奏不同于陈立农，是他觉得陌生又期待的。上一次的意外进入急促且暴力，他只有害怕和疼痛，今天的自己是被细心打开过的，是被宠着捧着的，有陈立农的爱和温柔在前面牵引着，范丞丞的律动宛如挂上了挂钩，顺承而下，自然又自如。陈立农双手捧着林彦俊的脸亲吻，很久没有碰他了，真的很久很久了，林彦俊觉得自己每一个汗毛都被他亲的竖起来，范丞丞也主动把手放在屁孩的分身上套弄，试图让他更舒服一点。

“唔……”林彦俊看着此刻有点空落落的陈立农，提出来帮他口。陈立农看不清范丞丞的表情，但是从他突然加快的力道里，感觉到了一股淡淡的醋意。范丞丞也很久没有进入别人的身体了，他潜藏着的征服欲一点一点被激发，紧紧抱住林彦俊的腰，吻上他的后背，摩挲着他美好又光洁的身体。就不去想那些复杂又痛苦的事情了，让这个夜晚再放肆疯狂一点吧。

 

陈立农把自己的分身一点一点放进林彦俊口中，小心又谨慎，怕弄得他不舒服，毕竟屁孩也是第一次帮别人口，多少会不适应。林彦俊的嘴唇嘟嘟软软，没什么技巧，但是认真乖巧，他后面被范丞丞顶的一颤一颤，恰好配上吞吐陈立农分身的节奏。他用舌尖一寸一寸舔弄分身上的血管与经脉纹路，一只手撑着身体，另一只手慢慢抚着囊袋。陈立农双手插进林彦俊的发间，抱住他的头，两个人在漆黑中对视，眼底都藏着汪汪清泉。

 

范丞丞集中注意力射进了林彦俊的身体。这最后的冲刺让屁孩差点招架不住，他跪的时间有点久，腿又被他顶的分的很开，差点劈着滑下去，还好被范丞丞及时捞住，帮他把腿一点点收回来扶着，等待陈立农的爱液如数射进他的嘴里。

“我还是……”陈立农有点犹豫，他怕林彦俊难受，把分身从他嘴里抽了出来。

林彦俊确实也累了，他软绵绵趴在床上。范丞丞摘了套扔掉，去拿了湿巾来帮林彦俊轻轻擦着后面。陈立农还没有射，他拆开一个新的，想再回到林彦俊的身体。

“我帮他弄下面。”范丞丞让林彦俊坐在陈立农身上。林彦俊自己动一动，马上又被陈立农顶的哼哼唧唧。范丞丞跪在旁边套弄着林彦俊的分身，时不时用舌头舔弄着前端，想让林彦俊憋着的难受劲儿赶紧释放出来。

两个哥哥同时温柔野蛮的冲刺让林彦俊发出了略带奶气又满足的长长呻吟。范丞丞趁机捏住他胸前两颗粉红的樱桃用力揉搓，这一次是正式的报复了。

“呜……痒……还有点疼。”屁孩赖在陈立农身上不肯下来，侧着脸，眼波里的媚态娇嗔涌向范警官。

“别装死，跟我洗澡去。”范丞丞把林彦俊从陈立农身上拉下来。“我说过今晚要狠狠揍你，你觉得一次就够了？”

 

陈立农：怎么好像有点绿.JPG

 

❤❤❤❤❤

 

【特别篇——范警官的归宿】

“姓名？”

范丞丞看着面前坚持不摘墨镜的黄毛小孩，有点不耐烦的转着手里的笔。

“Justin。”黄毛小孩终于摘掉了一只耳机，墨镜却还是架在鼻梁上。藏在墨镜后面的机灵双眼一直在观察范丞丞。

“我说的是身份证上的名儿！把你身份证拿出来我看看。”

“黄明昊。”

“丢什么东西了？”范丞丞端起水杯喝了两口，这是陈立农当时买的所谓情侣杯，他自己拿了个黑色，把粉色那只留给了自己，打包从陈立农家出来的时候，这匠心独运的少女心被同事们嘲笑了很久。

“我的心。”Justin把另外一只耳机也摘掉，故作忧郁的看着范丞丞。

“………失恋这种事儿不能立案，要不然我早就立案了。”范丞丞放下笔，他并没有责怪这个像是来胡搅蛮缠的小孩。

“嘿嘿，没失恋，一见钟情了。”Justin瞬间又换上了满血复活的表情。

“………趁我还没拔枪你赶紧走啊。”

“我真丢东西了，钱包手机全没了，我晚上还得赶回去录节目，您行行好帮帮我吧。”

“录节目？”

“对，我是个电台DJ！我可以给您开工作证明。”

“哪个节目？”

“music round round round round round。”

范丞丞瞬间瞳孔放大。怪不得觉得他声音耳熟，原来就是那个沙雕节目的沙雕主持人。

“真的？”

“不信你今晚打开广播认证一下，可以免费给您的警局打广告。”

“诶？这也可以？”不对，警局需要打什么广告？范丞丞摇了摇头，暗示自己清醒一点。“你们的点歌环节太傻了，内容也不筛选一下就播出来。”

“嚯？您听过我的节目吗？”

“嗯。”

“我们太有缘分了！”

“……别套近乎，你这种情况太多了，财物多半是找不回来的。”

“没事，钱乃身外之物，心能找回来就行。”

范丞丞眯着眼睛扶着下巴看他，然后突然摘下他的墨镜。“让我来目睹一下你的尊容。”

Justin抿着嘴给他比了个耶。

 

范丞丞第一次来录音间参观，还蛮好奇的。不过来到这个地方，他也不知道是因为好奇呢还是因为狗皮膏药太黏。自己丢钱丢手机就讹上立案的警官，这是什么没逻辑的歪理？

“你在外面等我一下。”Justin把手伸进范丞丞的外套兜里，被他一把摁住手。

“干嘛？知法犯法？”

“没有，想帮你给手机调个静音啦。”Justin趁机在范丞丞的指尖摸了几下。

“我自己来，你赶紧录完赶紧走。”范丞丞放开Justin的手，坐回原位。

“您的雪中送炭将永远铭刻我心。”Justin抱拳鞠躬感谢范丞丞，转身走进录音间，子异已经准备好了。

 

范丞丞看到外间的桌子上放着一叠信。这个年头很少有人写信点歌了。他随便拿起一封看了看，发现竟然是三个月以前的。看来这个节目还蛮有情有义的，观众来信都收收好。

然后，他突然想起来了什么。

 

Justin录完节目出来，范丞丞拿着一个蓝色的信封在他面前晃。

“这个我能拿走吗？饭钱不用还了。”

“诶？你拿它做什么？难不成是哪个犯罪嫌疑人写的？”

“觉得好玩。”

“好玩？”Justin若有所思的盯着他看，趁其不备快速抢了过来。“让我来看看这封信里有什么不可告人的秘密。”

“……”

“噗……我记得这个，当时没笑死我。”Justin拆开信封，想起来了那天的情形。他读完这封信，放了那首歌，回家路上有被秋天的降温冻到，于是就近找了个居酒屋喝了杯热烧酒，出来时还差点被一片锋利的落叶划到脸。

“是很好玩啊。”范丞丞想夺回他手里的信。

“我猜……不对……难不成你就是……”Justin又确认了一下信上的字。“大笨蛋独臂侠？啊哈哈哈……”

“笑屁。”

“这个校草小俊是什么人啊？感觉像你弟弟。”

“跟你无关。你给不给我，不给算了。”范丞丞准备掉头走人。

“没说不给你啊。”Justin把信装回去塞到范丞丞手中。“既然心丢了不能立案，那信丢了也不行。”

 

 

范丞丞很久没有和别人一起出来吃饭了，自从住在警局的宿舍之后，他越发的宅。

一碗泡面能吃饱，就绝对图省事不加青菜不加蛋。曾经的厨神一去不复返，队友们的口福就此终结。

“冬天就很适合吃烤肉。”Justin卷了一片脆嫩的生菜，就着香喷喷的五花肉，囫囵吞了下去。

“我看冬天就很适合长肉吧。”范丞丞没什么胃口，一直专注于辣白菜和清酒。

“给我买个手机吧，不然太难受了。”Justin被肉卷噎到，赶紧喝掉半杯酒润润。

“我给你买个手机？”范丞丞拿起筷子截胡了他刚刚夹起来的五花肉。“我给你买脸皮你要不要，我看这炉子上烤的猪皮都没你脸皮厚。”

“我的意思是你现在赶紧帮我订一个，我把钱给你。”Justin用手捋了捋胸口，终于顺畅了。

“哦。你要买哪个？”

“嘿嘿，手机给我一下啦。”

范丞丞带着一脸不信任的表情乖乖递了过去。“不会太贵吧，我……没什么存款。”

“手机个么能有多贵？你不会几千块都拿不出吧。”

“只有几千块。”

“……不至于吧。”

“真的，不然我也不会住在宿舍呀。”

“你住宿舍？”

“买不起房啊。租房也太贵。”

“你的级别，不应该啊。”

“钱么，你自己觉得花的值就好了。”范丞丞每个月都会给小郑农村的家里寄一点钱。

“算了，我还是自己买吧。”Justin默默烤了两片牛舌。

“太残忍了吧！”范丞丞皱着眉头看他。Justin听到这话，原本握着夹子的手突然停在半空中，他抬起眼睛跟范丞丞对视，眼神里透着认真和关心。“好咯，你觉得残忍的话下次就不点这个咯。”

 

回到宿舍，范丞丞拿出了那封蓝色的信。他懒洋洋躺在一张单人床上面，台灯是淡橘色的暖光。

“字比我的还丑。”

宿舍窗户有点透风，他起身把窗帘的边角塞进缝隙里，窗台下面的暖气上温着一袋牛奶。说是暖气，但零下十几度的寒流还是撑不住，范丞丞拉过被子盖在身上，咬破牛奶的包装袋，咕咚咕咚一口气喝完了。

 

“你或许不相信。”范丞丞突然收到了一个陌生号码的短信。

“？”他本来不想回，但是又觉得好奇。

“我在二环内有房。”

“啊？”

“不需要还贷。”

“……”

“只需要一个人的陪伴。”

范丞丞觉得莫名其妙，摁灭了屏幕不打算接着搭理这个人。

“刚才吃烤肉的时候忘了讲一句话。”

哦，原来是Justin。这小子这么快就买到手机了。

“什么话？”范丞丞回复完消息，顺便把电话也存了下来。

“你要不要先考虑一下我？”

 

 

林彦俊和陈立农为了缓和同居生活的诡异气氛偷偷去了北海道。

打着滑雪的名义每天在酒店里（泡温泉）顺便做（不可描述）的事情。

“阿俊。”陈立农从温泉里冒出来，吻住林彦俊。

“唔。”屁孩泡的有点久了，脸红扑扑，这下被哥哥突然吻住，有点喘不上气。

“爱你。”陈立农坏笑着给他人工呼吸。

“唔……嗯……也……爱……。”阿俊原本要说四个字，结果被哥哥吃掉了一个字，还有三个字在唇舌的纠缠中发音变得模糊不清。

我也爱你。

 

 

回到C城，消失了许久的范丞丞突然发了微信过来。

“晚上记得听那个沙雕节目。”

“嗯？？？”

“有惊喜！！！”范警官连着打了三个感叹号。

 

 

平安夜这晚，恰好初雪。陈立农煮了肉桂红酒抱着林彦俊在沙发上看雪。

平安夜这晚，恰好初雪。范丞丞站在广电高楼的某个录音棚外间啃苹果。

平安夜这晚，恰好初雪。Justin在节目里读了一封短信。

“下面请欣赏由听众大笨蛋独臂侠为校草小俊和……额……腿怎么能这么长的陈医生点的这首《Christmas In My Heart 》，祝大家平安夜快乐。

“哦对了，他还要特别补充一句，觉得中文说出来有点肉麻，所以拜托我用纯正的美音跟你们说：I have found the one who loves me.你们猜那个the one是谁？哈哈哈哈哈……没错……

“闭嘴！”范丞丞推开门冲进了录音间。

“唔……”Justin的嘴里先被塞了半个苹果，然后……

￥%……&*（）…*&（）*……%

对不起各位观众，播出事故。

啾咪。

子异：当我不存在？.jpg

❤


End file.
